Dose tripla
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Três ficlets independentes reunidas por conveniência. SLASH Sirius/Remus.
1. Verdade? Ou conseqüência?

**Autor: **Amy Lupin  
**Beta:** Ivinne  
**Título:** Verdade? Ou conseqüência?  
**Par:** Sirius/Remus  
**Classificação:** slash, PG-13  
**Nº de palavras:** 3.728  
**Resumo:** Sirius tem ótimas idéias sobre como passar o tempo na companhia de seus melhores amigos.  
**Avisos:** Se alguém, como eu, nunca jogou 'Verdade ou Conseqüência', eu sugiro ler a explicação do jogo na Wikipédia.  
**Notas:** Fanfiction escrita para o PSF Tounnament 2008.  
**Parte:** 1 de 3 (porém todos os capítulos podem ser lidos também como ficlets independentes)  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Desafio n°66:** (detalhes só lá no final)

**--oOo--**

Já passava das dez horas da noite quando Filch, enquanto patrulhando o corredor do quinto andar, ouviu um barulho como de uma explosão ao longe e um leve tremor. No mesmo instante, chamou sua gata que subiu em seu ombro.

"O que você me diz?" ele questionou o animal, que soltou um miado desconfiado. "Foi o que eu pensei. Aqueles garotos infernais devem estar fazendo uma arruaça no andar de cima. Vamos, depressa" disse ele, já subindo as escadas.

Enquanto isso, na Sala Precisa, quatro garotos tossiam em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça púrpura.

"O que foi isso?" perguntou James, ao mesmo tempo em que conferia todos os membros do corpo, certificando-se de que não faltava sequer um pêlo do sovaco.

"Tem alguma coisa subindo na minha perna!" disse Peter, desesperado.

"Oh, me desculpe, esse foi o meu pé" esclareceu Remus.

"Legal!" exclamou Sirius, excitado, ajeitando os cabelos e espanando a fumaça. "Vamos fazer de novo?"

"Isso não era pra ter acontecido, seu imbecil!" ralhou James, tentando alcançar o livro que tinha servido de guia até aquele momento.

Remus, porém, foi mais rápido, e passou a folheá-o furiosamente.

"Alguém pode dar um jeito nessa fumaça, por favor?" resmungou Peter.

James resolveu o problema, com um aceno de varinha.

"Mas que foi legal, ah isso foi!" Sirius deu de ombros.

Remus interrompeu a discussão que viria em seguida entre Sirius e James:

"Peter, vá checar a porta. Eu não me admiraria se tivermos acordado Hogwarts inteira." E enquanto o garoto gordinho de olhos lacrimosos corria até a porta, continuou: "Aqui não diz nada sobre fumaça púrpura. Nem de qualquer outra cor."

"Oh não!" gemeu Peter, ao que todos olharam para ele. "A porta não quer abrir! Está emperrada!"

"Não seja besta, Wormtail. Será que não consegue nem abrir uma simples porta?" disse Sirius, irritado, caminhando até ele e puxando a maçaneta com desdém. Depois com um pouco mais de força. Então sacou a varinha e testou um repertório de feitiços. "A porta não quer abrir! Está emperrada!" constatou, horrorizado, ao que Peter acenou em concordância.

"O que aconteceu, Moony?" perguntou James, preocupado. Se o lobisomem não soubesse, então estariam mesmo fritos.

Remus franziu o cenho, voltando a analisar os ingredientes.

"Bom, na verdade essa poção é bem parecida com um encantamento... eu suponho que, se Sirius se enganou na quantidade de ovas de peixe-"

"Hey, eu não me enganei coisa nenhuma-"

"Shh!" James calou-o. "O que teria acontecido se Padfoot, sempre tão eficiente, por uma brincadeira de mau gosto do destino, tivesse se enganado na quantidade?"

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Isso somado à intensidade da força do seu encantamento, James-"

"Ah-há, viu só, eu não fui o único que estragou tudo-!"

"Shh!!"

"... provavelmente lançou um encantamento de proteção na sala."

"Mas e agora? Como vamos reverter isso?" exasperou-se James. "Amanhã tem jogo de quadribol! Eu não posso passar a vida inteira preso numa sala que ninguém sabe que existe!"

"Quanto tempo dura esse encantamento?" a gravidade da situação fez Sirius questionar, com seriedade.

"É difícil ter certeza" Remus massageou a ponte do nariz. "Tanto pode demorar alguns minutos como algumas horas. Não tenho como medir a margem de erro..."

"Oww" James gemeu, largando-se no chão.

Peter e Sirius voltaram para seus lugares, fazendo um círculo no chão ao redor do caldeirão de poção inutilizada.

"Tudo por culpa daquele leão-marinho!" resmungou Sirius.

"Na verdade, não" ponderou Remus. "O Prof. Slughorn pediu apenas que nós pesquisássemos sobre a poção de encolhimento. A idéia de experimentarmos foi sua e de James."

"Então a culpa foi sua, Moony, por ter deixado que nós levássemos a cabo uma idéia estúpida como essa!" acusou James.

"Alguém se habilita a testar a poção?" ofereceu Remus, a guisa de resposta.

Sirius deu de ombros.

"Depois eu despejo no suco de abóbora do Snivellus."

"E agora?" questionou Peter num quase sussurro.

Remus deu de ombros.

"Agora nós esperamos."

"Owww!" James voltou a gemer. "Eu quero minha cama!" E no mesmo momento uma cama muito parecida com a de James surgiu num canto da sala. "Boa tentativa" ele deu palmadinhas afetuosas no chão da Sala Precisa.

"Hey, que tal se nós fizermos algum jogo?" sugeriu Peter, ao que os outros três responderam um 'não' desdenhoso em uníssono.

"Pensando bem, sabe que não é má idéia?" exclamou Sirius, ao que Peter olhou esperançosos para James, torcendo para que ele também aprovasse, porém o garoto de óculos limitou-se a gemer mais uma vez.

"Que tipo de jogo?" perguntou Remus, desconfiado.

"Na verdade, dois jogos" Sirius se levantou, arrastando o caldeirão para fora do círculo, deixando o meio livre. Então disse a ninguém em particular: "Vamos precisar de uma garrafa."

No momento seguinte, havia uma garrafa no chão, próximo deles.

"Ah, não. 'Verdade ou Conseqüência' não!" Remus reclamou prontamente. Suas experiências que envolviam Sirius e jogos de verdade não eram exatamente o que se podia chamar de 'lembranças felizes'.

"Ah... até que pode ser divertido..." animou-se James, empertigando-se. "Mas você disse que eram dois jogos?"

Sirius sorriu, satisfeito. "'Verdade ou Conseqüência' _e_ 'Eu Nunca'"

Foi a vez de Remus gemer, porém os outros ficaram empolgados. Principalmente James.

"Hey, Padfoot, por acaso você ainda tem aquela amostra de Veritasserum na sua mochila?"

"É isso aí, você pegou o espírito da coisa, Prongs!" exclamou Sirius, remexendo sua mochila até retirar um frasco honestamente roubado da sala de Horace Slughorn. "Acho que dá pra todos. Mas se eu tiver que ficar sem... paciência, né?"

Porém os outros não lhe deram esse gostinho. Dividiram igualmente os goles e tomaram – alguns com certa relutância - sob os olhares atentos dos outros para que não houvesse trapaças.

"Eu sou tão lindo" exclamou Sirius, orgulhoso. "Viu só como é verdade?"

"Eu começo" ofereceu-se James, segurando a garrafa. "Eu nunca lavei minhas meias" afirmou e, ignorando os protestos de 'covarde!' e 'até o Wormtail sabe fazer melhor do que isso', girou a garrafa, que apontou para Peter. Este pareceu excitadíssimo. "Verdade ou conseqüência?" perguntou.

"Conseqüência!" exclamou Peter, entusiasmado com a idéia de fazer o que quer que James mandasse.

Sirius fez um gesto desdenhoso e Remus parecia aliviado demais por ter se safado dessa vez para demonstrar alguma outra reação.

"Hmmm" James pensou. "Você vai ter que dar um peteleco na cabeça do Sirius."

"Há-há, quero ver você tentar" desafiou Sirius.

Toda a empolgação de Peter tinha se evaporado. Ele abriu a boca para desistir, mas teve medo do castigo. E se, ao invés de dar um peteleco, ele tivesse que lhe beijar o vão dos dedos do pé – na melhor das hipóteses? É, seria bem pior.

Foi uma confusão. James se acabava de rir enquanto Peter dava investidas pouco corajosas sem conseguir sequer se aproximar o suficiente do outro maroto, que rosnava e fazia ameaças. Remus relaxou o suficiente para se divertir – e até mesmo encorajar – Peter. Quando finalmente conseguiu cumprir sua missão quase-impossível, Peter foi imobilizado e derrubado no chão com uma rasteira, arregalando os olhos quando Sirius ameaçou acertar o punho em seu estômago, porém desistiu na última hora.

"A última coisa que eu preciso é de um rato com dor de estômago, tsk..." desdenhou Sirius, voltando a se sentar.

Peter ainda demorou alguns minutos para normalizar a respiração antes de tomar seu lugar novamente.

"Sua vez, Pete" disse Remus, prestativo e apreensivo ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu nunca... eu nunca..."

"Ta bom, nós já sabemos que você é virgem, gira logo essa garrafa!" impacientou-se Sirius ao que James repreendeu-o.

"Em vez de ficar apressando ele, vai pensando em alguma coisa criativa pra quando chegar a sua vez" provocou, encaixando melhor os óculos no rosto.

"Já sei! Eu nunca esquiei no gelo!" disse Peter vitorioso, girando a garrafa.

"E no asfalto, você já esquiou?" perguntou Sirius, sarcástico, porém com os olhos fixos na garrafa... que apontou para Remus.

Peter pareceu decepcionado. O lobisomem franziu a testa. Pelo menos era Peter...

"Verdade ou conseqüência?"

"Verdade" arriscou-se Remus.

"É verdade que você esconde montes de chocolate debaixo de uma taboa atrás do seu malão?" perguntou Peter.

Ao que Sirius pareceu desconsolado:

"Desperdiçando ótimas oportunidades... esse é o Peter Pettigrew que eu conheço... Por que você pergunta algo que você _já sabe_?"

Peter deu de ombros. Remus sorriu.

"Era verdade, Pete. Mas, de duas semanas pra cá, eu tive que mudar meu esconderijo, já que minhas barras de chocolate estavam desaparecendo misteriosamente."

"Mas onde-?" começou Peter, porém foi repreendido pelos outros, que disseram que sua vez já tinha passado e que ele devia esperar pela próxima oportunidade.

Finalmente foi a vez de Remus.

"Eu nunca tive catapora" disse, sem se importar com o coro de desapontamento - liderado por Sirius – que se seguiu a sua declaração. Girou a garrafa.

Assim que a garrafa apontou para James, Remus já atalhou:

"Posso pedir uma situação? Posso?"

Remus olhou para Sirius em busca de uma aprovação ao que Sirius acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Manda ver, Moony!"

Remus pensou por um breve instante.

"Se você fosse mandado para uma cabana no meio do nada, sem varinha, sem lareira e sem previsão de voltar pra casa, quem você escolheria por companhia – sem ser Lily Evans" ele acrescentou rapidamente, quando os olhos de James brilharam e a resposta já estava na ponta da língua.

James murchou instantaneamente.

"Oh, droga..."

"Também não vale levar a McGonagall" zombou Sirius.

Porém James não lhe deu atenção.

"Eu levaria a minha mãe" James deu de ombros e aguardou os 'Ohhh's e 'Argh's e 'Eww's de seus companheiros antes de completar: "Cara, sem varinha? Quem vai fazer minha comida? Lavar minhas meias e cuecas? Arrumar a minha cama?"

"Mandar você lavar atrás das orelhas... Cara, você me assusta às vezes, sabia?" admirou-se Sirius.

James ignorou-o novamente e exclamou:

"Eu nunca tive espinhas" antes de girar a garrafa.

"Isso porque você ainda nem atingiu a puberdade, Prongs, bebezinho da mamãe" espetou Sirius, porém arrependeu-se no momento em que a garrafa lhe apontou o gargalo, ameaçadoramente.

"Verdade ou desafio, amigão?" James balançou as sobrancelhas diabolicamente.

"Verdade."

"É verdade, oh Garanhão de Hogwarts, que você, em seus tenros quinze aninhos de idade, ainda é virgem?"

Sirius fez uma careta ameaçadora para o melhor amigo antes de fingir indiferença novamente, dando de ombros, ao que os outros já começaram a rir. James principalmente.

"Isso é um sim, Pads?"

"Você também é!" acusou Sirius, ao que os outros riram ainda mais. "E eu nem preciso desperdiçar uma pergunta pra saber disso."

"Eu nunca beijei um garoto" disse Sirius, irritado pelas risadas dos colegas. Tinha aguardado tanto esse momento, onde os outros demonstrariam sua adoração perante sua criatividade, porém James tinha que ter estragado seu momento triunfal! Ignorou o comentário de James sobre estar 'aproveitando a oportunidade para divulgar seus fetiches' e girou a garrafa com força, praguejando quando ela parou em Peter. Quem sabe, se assoprasse um pouquinho ela não viraria uns trinta graus para a esquerda, para que ele pudesse se vingar apropriadamente de seu melhor amigo?

"Verdade ou desafio?" perguntou, desanimado.

Peter reuniu coragem para responder:

"Verdade."

"É verdade que as únicas – e rápidas - experiências sexuais que você já teve nunca envolveram uma garota de verdade?" questionou, amargo.

"Isso é o que você chama de criatividade, Padfoot?" alfinetou James.

"Só porque eu não quero desperdiçar minha criatividade com Pete não quer dizer que eu não tenha nenhuma, _James_."

"Oh-oh..." exclamou Remus e os outros dois interromperam a discussão para seguir seu olhar. Peter parecia prestes a explodir de vergonha, sua coloração passando de vermelho intenso para uma tonalidade perigosa de roxo.

"Peter? Está tudo bem?"

"Peter, responda a pergunta do Padfoot" disse James, alarmado.

"Bem, eu... na verdade... teve uma garota nas férias de verão..."

"Ohh, não!" James estava chocado.

"Eu acho que eu vou vomitar..." Sirius levou a mão ao estômago.

"..." Remus limitava-se a encará-lo, boquiaberto.

"Alguma chance de o efeito da Veritasserum estar passando?" James cutucou Sirius.

Sirius consultou o próprio relógio.

"Não é possível... deixa eu testar: eu sou virgem, tenho uma cueca de coraçõezinhos – que eu só me atrevi a usar uma vez, que isso fique bem claro – e odeio o Snape. Viu só? Ainda está funcionando!"

"Oh, não!" exclamou James novamente.

Peter deu de ombros.

"Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém..."

"Ótimo, gira logo essa garrafa, em nome da cueca de coração do Pads" implorou James.

Peter girou. E Sirius gemeu.

"De novo eu?"

"Então, o que vai ser?" perguntou Peter, apreensivo.

"Eu também quero uma situação" disse Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha em desafio.

Peter torceu as mãos, desesperado. Não tinha idéia de situação alguma. Estava começando a entrar em pânico quando James se curvou, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

"Hey, isso não vale!" protestou Sirius, porém Peter parecia extasiado.

"Se você tivesse que escolher entre lavar as cuecas de Snape e ser jogado numa jaula de quimera sem varinha, qual você escolheria?"

Sirius fulminou-o com o olhar. Abriu a boca para dizer que preferia mil vezes ser despedaçado pela quimera, porém era como bater a cabeça contra o concreto.

"Eu lavaria as cuecas de Snape" acabou resmungando por entre os dentes cerrados. "James Potter, você me paga."

James sequer ouviu a ameaça de tanto que ria. Remus mordia os cantos da boca e Peter parecia orgulhoso e temeroso ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius bufou e girou a garrafa com força ao dizer:

"Eu nunca dormi num colchão d'água"**¹**.

A garrafa rodopiou várias vezes antes de apontar para Remus. Sirius esfregou as mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que Remus engolia em seco.

"Moony..." ele disse, manhoso. "Você prefere verdade ou conseqüência?"

Remus não preferia nenhum dos dois. Queria estar na segurança de sua cama, com as cortinas muito bem fechadas, comendo chocolate e lendo algum livro. Mas, como não tinha escolha, preferiu a alternativa menos pior:

"Verdade...?"

Sirius sorriu, predador, antes de despejar:

"Moony, você é virgem, toma banho todas as manhãs e aproveita para descascar umas bananas..." e nesse ponto Sirius completou com um gesto bastante insinuante com a mão, fazendo Remus corar até a unha do dedão do pé "... fica excitado quando come chocolate, tem arrepios quando cochicham em seu ouvido e acha a cor vermelha extremamente sexy. Tudo o que eu falei é verdade, não é?"

"Mas... Isso não vale!" protestou Remus. "James, diga para ele que isso é golpe sujo!"

James, que estivera de olhos arregalados, piscou.

"Bem... sem dúvida que foi um golpe bem sujo, mas..." e quando os ombros de Remus já estavam quase relaxando, ele voltou a retesá-los. "Mas ainda assim, eu creio que você deva responder à pergunta dele, Moony."

"E então, Moony? Sim ou não?" cantarolou Sirius.

Remus se sentiu traído. Estava prestes a dizer que desistia quando pensou que ir para o 'poço'**²** poderia ser muito pior do que isso. Gaguejou, praguejou quando não conseguiu mentir e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

"É tudo verdade! Merda."

Sirius fez uma dança da vitória enquanto James exclamava:

"Remus, seu lobo safado!!"

Peter parecia ainda estar tentando entender o que as bananas tinham a ver com a história toda.

Remus respirou fundo e se preparou para girar a garrafa.

"Eu nunca... me senti tão humilhado em toda a minha vida."

A garrafa rodopiou algumas vezes antes de apontar cambaleante para James, mais uma vez. O maroto encaixou melhor os óculos no rosto e jogou-lhe beijinhos.

"Também te amo, Moony! E eu me refiro aqui a amor fraternal, ok, Padfoot? Não precisa me olhar desse jeito. Eu escolho verdade, a propósito."

Remus parecia ainda estar abalado demais para pensar em algo. Sirius se aproximou e passou um braço por seus ombros.

"Hey, Moony, não fique assim. Eu sei de uma coisa que vai te animar" e dizendo isso, aproximou a boca do ouvido do lobisomem, fazendo-o se retrair, e cochichou em seu ouvido.

"Invejoso... tsk..." murmurou James, tentando parecer despreocupado enquanto observava: Remus fungou; olhou descrente para Sirius; resmungou um 'Você está brincando...?'; Sirius acenou negativamente; Remus voltou seu olhar cético para James. Foi a vez de James engolir em seco.

"É verdade que você fez xixi na cama até os dez anos?"

"Sirius Black! Eu te esgano!" ralhou James, os punhos fechados, o olhar assassino. "Você disse que nunca contaria a ninguém!"

"Ora, mas quem acabou de confirmar foi você mesmo!" zombou Sirius, saboreando sua vingança.

Remus se esqueceu de seu drama por alguns segundos enquanto ria. Peter entendeu a piada dessa vez e tentou não rir em solidariedade a James, mas o riso dos outros era contagiante.

"Você não perde por esperar, Sirius. Você vai ver só quando chegar aos ouvidos de Snivellus uma história sobre uma cueca de coraçõezinhos" prometeu James, girando a garrafa com força depois de dar sua última alfinetada: "Eu nunca usei cuecas de coraçõezinhos."

A garrafa girou loucamente, foi diminuindo a velocidade sob o olhar atento dos quatro. A expectativa parecia fazer a cena rodar em câmera lenta. A garrafa ameaçou parar em Remus, porém continuou mais alguns graus até apontar... para Sirius Black.

"Uhhh!" fez Remus aliviado, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius arregalava os olhos e sorria angelicalmente para o melhor amigo.

"James, você sabe que é o meu melhor amigo, certo? Não faça nada que você vá se arrepender depois, amigão..."

James estava jubiloso. A justiça não tinha falhado e nem sequer tardado.

"Verdade ou conseqüência?"

"Hmmm conseq- não! Eu acho que prefiro uma situa- não, espere! Ok, verdade. Eu escolho verdade."

James estralou os dedos. "Padfoot, querido amigo, eu estou curioso. Com quem você estava sonhando ontem à noite? Ou melhor, pra quem você 'armou a barraca' ontem à noite? Parece-me que eu ouvi um nome, meio gemido, meio implorado, algo que soava como Moo-"

"NÃO! Cala essa boca!" Sirius interrompeu, assustando os colegas com o grito desesperado. "Eu me recuso! Não há nada no mundo que me faça responder. Pode me castigar. Eu faço qualquer coisa."

"O Pads vai para o poço! O Pads vai para o poço!" James começou a cantarolar, fazendo sua própria versão de dança da vitória.

"Mas..." Remus tinha o cenho franzido em curiosidade. Repassava as palavras de James mentalmente, com a impressão de ter deixado passar algum detalhe importante.

Enquanto isso, Sirius se aproveitou da distração dos outros para se arrastar até Peter, que parecia ainda mais confuso do que Remus, e cochichar em seu ouvido. "Pete, se você me avisar _discretamente_ quando James apontar para o Moony e depois para a _boca_ do Moony, eu te dou quantas barras de chocolate você agüentar comer. Entendeu? Moony; boca. Certo?"

Peter acenou positivamente, os olhos brilhando à menção de doces. Sirius murmurou um "Bom garoto" antes de se levantar, sacudir a poeira das calças e dirigir-se a James, carrancudo:

"Vamos, ande logo com isso. Quer vedar meus olhos?"

"Não, não é preciso" disse James, levantando-se também e limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. "Apenas encoste a testa na parede. Eu vou saber se você olhar."

Levando os dedos aos lábios, James pediu que os outros ficassem em silêncio. Em seguida apontou para Peter:

"É este?"

Sirius ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder:

"Não."

James bufou, levemente decepcionado. Seria tão mais divertido... Apontou para Remus.

"Então é este?"

No mesmo instante, Peter foi acometido por um acesso de tosse ao que Remus deu tapinhas em suas costas enquanto Sirius exclamava um "Sim!"

Com outro gesto, James pediu que Remus se levantasse e começou a apontar para diversas partes do corpo do lobisomem enquanto questionava Sirius: axilas, pés, coxas, traseiro, nariz – e nesse momento Peter quase tossiu, porém se refreou a tempo – virilha e, finalmente, boca.

Peter quase acabou com a própria garganta de tanto que tossiu. Porém dessa vez Remus não foi ao seu socorro, pois estava muito ocupado tentando segurar o próprio queixo.

"O _quê_?"

James também não parecia muito satisfeito. Era pra ser um castigo, ora! Agora Sirius ainda conseguiria tirar uma casquinha de sua punição!

"Onde eu vou ter que beijar?" perguntou Sirius numa inocência tão obviamente fingida que James teria percebido se não estivesse se lamentando pela sorte do melhor amigo.

"Vai ter que beijar Moony na boca. Anda, acaba logo com isso."

"Mas... e eu?" indignou-se Remus. "Ninguém está interessado em minha opinião sobre iss-"

"Não!" disseram James e Sirius em uníssono.

James sentou-se ao lado de Peter para assistir enquanto Sirius se aproximava de Remus como um felino, enlaçando sua cintura.

"Hey, tire essas mãos de mim. O castigo não envolve mão, só bmphh!"

O protesto de Remus foi abafado pela boca de Sirius, que tomou seus lábios com gula. De olhos arregalados, Remus se deixou levar, sem conseguir reagir – talvez por causa do choque. Quando Sirius segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, Remus soltou outro protesto abafado, porém não conseguiu se desvencilhar – ou não tentou com vontade suficiente. Quando a língua atrevida de Sirius invadiu sua boca, ele já nem percebera que fechara os olhos e entrara na dança, as mãos caídas ao lado do corpo em sinal de derrota – ou entrega.

James bufou, quebrando o clima.

"Tá, tá, já chega, ou será que eu vou ter que jogar um balde de água fria pra vocês dois desgrudarem?"

Então três coisas aconteceram de uma só vez: um balde d'água se materializou ao lado de James; Sirius desgrudou os lábios dos de Remus com um barulho estalado; e ouviu-se um barulho como o de uma tranca.

"Vocês ouviram isso?" perguntou James, correndo até a porta.

Remus aproveitou a distração para se desvencilhar dos braços de Sirius e se dirigir até a porta também, acompanhado de um Peter tão corado quanto ele. Sirius fez cara de abandono, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

"Está aberta!" comemorou James. "O feitiço acabou! Ohh, doces sonhos me aguardam!"

"Cuidado pra não molhar a cama de tanta felicidade" alfinetou Sirius, porém James estava feliz demais para cair na provocação.

James tirou o Mapa do Maroto do bolso. "Vamos, Wormtail. Moony, eu levo o caldeirão, vocês levam os livros. Padfoot, recolha a sua mochila. Vamos logo antes que Filch apareça!"

Mal-humorado, Sirius se demorou em arrumar suas coisas e esperou James e Peter saírem para colocar-se entre a porta e Remus Lupin.

"Moony, que tal se nós continuássemos com o jogo? Heim?" propôs, como se oferecesse um punhado de galeões.

"Ah, claro!" disse Remus, sarcástico. "Minha vez: eu nunca gostei de jogar Verdade ou Conseqüência."

E dizendo isso, Remus passou por debaixo do braço do outro, saindo para o corredor e deixando um Sirius atônito para trás.

**--oOo Fim oOo--**

**¹** É, eu ando assistindo muito House mesmo... Live the dream, Wilson!  
**²** Segundo a Wikipédia: "Se o jogador escolhido não conseguir dizer a verdade, nem fazer a conseqüência, o jogador estará sujeito ao **poço**!".

**Desafio n°66:** Um feitiço (ou qualquer outra coisa) os deixou presos na sala precisa. Para passar o tempo, eles resolvem jogar 'Eu nunca' e/ou 'Verdade ou Conseqüência'. (AU)  
Par: em aberto.  
**Desafio proposto por:** N. Morrighan


	2. Nem todas as garotas de quinze anos

**Autor:** Amy Lupin  
**Beta:** Ivinne  
**Título:** Nem todas as garotas de quinze anos têm peitos  
**Par:** Sirius/Remus  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Nº de palavras:** 2.316  
**Resumo:** Sirius dá em cima de qualquer um que use saia, mas ninguém nunca o viu com nenhuma acompanhante.  
**Notas:** Fanfiction escrita para o PSF Tounnament 2008.  
**Parte:** 2 de 3 (porém todos os capítulos podem ser lidos também como ficlets independentes)  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Desafio nº 81:** (detalhes só lá no final)

**--oOo--**

"Chega pra lá, Prongs!"

"Ah, vai se ferrar, Padfoot, vê se fica quieto, eu to tentando ouvir!"

"Eu também estou tentando ouvir, então _chega pra lá_."

"Shh eu acho que ouvi o seu nome!"

"Sério?"

"Não, besta, mas fica quieto. Elas estão falando de _mim_."

Enquanto, na porta do banheiro feminino, James Potter e Sirius Black espremiam suas orelhas contra um cone enfeitiçado que captava toda a conversa no interior, Lily Evans e duas colegas de quarto discutiam sobre o baile que aconteceria no primeiro fim de semana do mês seguinte.

"Ohh, Lily, dê uma chance a ele! Ele é tão insistente!" dizia uma garota de cabelos negros encaracolados que ajeitava os cabelos volumosos.

"E popular" apontou a terceira garota, loira de olhos castanhos que retocava a maquiagem.

"E idiota" Lily rolou os olhos, encostada na parede de braços cruzados, sem saber que Sirius se acabava de rir do outro lado da porta. "Ah, me poupem vocês duas também. Eu não agüento mais ouvir falar naquele exibido. Cuidem de arranjar pares pra _vocês_ e me deixem em paz."

"Xiii tem gente de mau humor..." a loira e a morena trocaram um olhar preocupado.

"Bom, o Robert já até me convidou" a morena respondeu, voltando a se mirar no espelho. "É claro que eu só vou aceitar semana que vem, mas pelo menos eu já _tenho_ um par, ao contrário de certas pessoas" ela lançou um olhar de esguelha para a loira.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você ainda não tem par, Nannie? Mas eu vi você recusando o pedido de três garotos essa semana!"

A loira abriu a boca para se defender, porém a morena foi mais rápida:

"Ela está esperando pelo convite de Sirius Black, assim como o resto da população feminina de Hogwarts."

A loira fulminou-a com o olhar.

"Porém, ao contrário do resto da população, ele piscou pra mim na aula de História."

"E para o Potter" soltou a ruiva, sarcástica. "Ah, e para o Lupin também."

Diante do olhar confuso da loira, a morena pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

"Não ligue pra Lily, Nannie, ela só está de TPM."

"Ah, corta essa, vai me dizer que vocês ainda não perceberam?" cortou-a Lily, fazendo as duas soltarem um "O quê??" em uníssono.

"Ora, que Black é gay!"

As outras duas trocaram outro olhar preocupado.

"Ela não está falando sério" disse uma.

Ao que a outra concordou:

"Eu diria que ela está com ciúme porque..."

"Não, eu não estou brincando! É tão... _óbvio_!" Lily ignorou a cara de espanto das colegas e prosseguiu. "Ele não desgruda dos amigos, se veste impecavelmente, aposto como passa horas no espelho arrumando o cabelo, vive fazendo poses e..."

"Você ficou maluca, Lily?" interrompeu a morena. "O garoto vira um pavão quando vê um rabo de saia! Lembra daquela vez que ele cantou uma foto daquela estilista famosa que saiu no jornal?"

A loira lançou um olhar ferido para ela, à guisa de resposta, porém Lily dispensou o comentário com um aceno de mão.

"Tudo fachada. Alguém já _viu_ ele ficando com alguma garota?"

Ambas abriram a boca para responder, mas logo fecharam. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha num gesto vitorioso.

Do lado de fora, era a vez de James rir da expressão indignada do melhor amigo.

"Cara, já pensou se isso chega aos ouvidos do Snivellus?"

Enquanto James escorregava para o chão de tanto rir, a expressão de Sirius passava rapidamente de indignação para espanto e depois... terror.

**--oOo--**

"Vamos logo, Padfoot, pára de fazer manha ou Prongs vai ter um ataque" Remus puxava Sirius pela mão, tentando forçar o amigo a se levantar da cama, porém inutilmente.

"Que parte de 'eu não to a fim' aquele veado não entendeu?"

Remus deu a volta na cama e experimentou empurrá-lo, porém também não obteve êxito.

"Padfoot, ele não está te chamando pra ir dar um passeio educativo pela biblioteca! É quadribol! Deixa de ser teimoso, você pode continuar essa sua briguinha idiota com ele – por algum motivo que eu só posso supor ser mais idiota ainda – depois do jogo."

"Hmpf, como se esse fosse um graaande jogo... tsk..." desdenhou Sirius, ao que Remus desistiu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Ora, Hufflepuff está jogando muito bem, depois que aquele novo artilheiro entrou no time."

"É, mas Ravenclaw ainda tem o melhor apanhador. E vai vencer. _Novidade_."

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido.

"E você viu isso na sua bola de cristal, por acaso?"

Sirius deu de ombro.

"Não preciso de uma pra saber o final desse jogo."

"Quer apostar?"

Remus disse as palavras mágicas, sabendo que aquilo atiçaria o amigo e se deu por satisfeito quando um par de olhos cinzentos se fixou aos seus, estreitos de desconfiança e súbito interesse. Aguardou pacientemente enquanto os milésimos de segundos se arrastavam e não pôde conter um frio na barriga ao notar o brilho endiabrado que relampejou nos olhos do amigo.

"Só se eu fizer os termos da aposta."

"Certo" Remus concordou, o frio na barriga aumentando significativamente.

"O perdedor vai ter que se vestir de mulher..."

"Não..."

"... e ser o parceiro do outro no baile."

"... Nem pense nisso, Padfoot..."

Sirius deu uma piscadela para o amigo antes de se esticar na cama como um gato, apoiando os pés sobre o colo do outro.

"É pegar ou largar."

'Onde eu fui amarrar o meu hipogrifo...' pensou Remus, sabendo que estava ferrado. O que as pessoas não fazem pelos amigos?

**--oOo--**

Um vulto de cabelos negros passou ventando por James e Peter no corredor, momentos depois.

"Hey, hey, Padfoot, aonde você vai?" gritou James, fazendo o outro derrapar.

"Vou quebrar o braço de um artilheiro."

James trocou um olhar preocupado com Peter e pensou por breves instantes antes de perguntar:

"Quer ajuda?"

"Demorou!"

**--oOo--**

"Argh, não se atreva!" Remus deu as costas para os amigos, com as mãos firmemente cruzadas sobre o peito. "Os termos da aposta não incluíam seios!"

"Mas, Moony, isso vai ajudar você a encarnar melhor o personagem...!" disse James, tentando parecer profissional, porém era difícil segurar o riso diante da visão de Remus Lupin de mini-saia xadrez plissada, camisa branca justa por dentro, gravatinha, sapatinhos envernizados e meias até o meio das canelas**¹**. Sirius tinha feito questão que ele se vestisse de colegial e agora eles tentavam convencer o lobisomem a deixá-los transfigurar um par de seios para completar o visual.

"Eu prometo que não exagero... muito" Sirius tentou argumentar, porém Remus balançou a cabeça, determinado.

"Pode esquecer. Se quiser uma acompanhante peituda, pode procurar outra pessoa."

"Nem todas as garotas de quinze anos têm peitos" Peter tentou argumentar. Na verdade também estava contento o riso e só cederia se James cedesse.

Sirius rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

"É, mas elas... Já sei!" o maroto saiu correndo do quarto.

Os outros já estavam acostumados com a intempestividade do amigo e nem se importaram.

"Enquanto isso, deixe-me dar um jeito no seu cabelo, Moony" continuou James, prestativo.

"O que há de errado com ele?" perguntou Remus, carrancudo, jogando-se na cadeira mais próxima, fazendo com que a saia esvoaçante subisse um pouquinho mais.

James gesticulou, entusiasmado.

"Bem, você não quer ser reconhecido, quer? Eu sugiro deixar o cabelo mais liso e alguns centímetros mais longos. Quem sabe... ruivo?"

"Não, eu não quero ficar com você, _Potter_" respondeu o outro, sarcástico.

"Err essas pernas..." Peter comentou, um olho tremendo com o esforço para não rir. "Não estão um pouco... hmm... cabeludas?"

"Ahh, verdade! Vou dar um jeito nisso também!" prontificou-se James, trabalhando rapidamente com a varinha nos cabelos – infelizmente sem alterar a cor – e disfarçando os pêlos das pernas e braços. "Pronto!"

"Tá-dáá!" Sirius entrou do mesmo modo intempestivo com que deixara o aposento. "Olha só o que eu... wow! Cara, você ta uma gata!"

Remus rosnou, enquanto James polia as unhas e dizia um "Obrigado" cheio de orgulho.

"O que é isso?" perguntou Peter, apontando para alguma coisa branca pendurada nos dedos de Sirius.

"Isso é um sutiã" foi a vez de Sirius ficar orgulhoso, balançando a peça de roupa na frente dos olhos dos outros. "E vejam, ele tem peitos falsos!"

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" perguntou James, maravilhado.

"Roubei da Evans."

"O QUÊ?"

Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar de pena.

"Calma, Prongs, eu estava brincando. Não interessa como eu consegui. O importante é que eu consegui. Vamos, coloque Moony! Anda!"

Resmungando, Remus se despiu da camisa, vestiu a lingerie e tratou de abotoar rapidamente a camisa quando Sirius ameaçou apalpar seus novos apetrechos.

"Maravilha!" disse Sirius, virando o amigo para examiná-lo de todos os ângulos. "Hey, cadê seus pêlos...? Ah, ainda estão todos aqui... Dá pra ver se olhar bem de perto..."

Remus o empurrou, mal-humorado, interrompendo sua inspeção minuciosa.

"Agora só falta uma coisa" disse James, que tinha dado a volta para mirar a varinha para o traseiro de Remus, que exclamou um 'OUCH!!' logo em seguida. "Pronto!"

"O que você fez?" Sirius questionou, observando intrigado o lobisomem se contorcendo de desconforto.

"Eu transfigurei a cueca dele, sabe, pra combinar com o sutiã."

"Filho da mãe, está APERTADA!"

"Deixa eu ver?" Sirius levantou a saia do amigo e teve um vislumbre de branco antes de receber um tapa forte na mão, porém quando Remus descuidou, James sacudiu a varinha e a saia subiu, revelando a cuequinha apertada com babadinhos**²**.

"Eu mato vocês!" Remus ralhou, corado de humilhação, enquanto os outros caiam na risada.

"Ah, você fica tão bonitinho bravinho desse jeito!" Sirius jogou-lhe um beijo e teve que se abaixar rapidamente para não ser acertado por uma almofada.

**--oOo--**

"Esse sapato está me matando" Remus reclamou, porém já estava bem mais à vontade depois da terceira taça de ponche. Já tinha até cedido e ido para a pista de dança com Sirius!

"Ah, você está se saindo ótimo! Já levou... quantas cantadas mesmo?" provocou Sirius, fazendo cara de inocente.

"Cala essa boca, seu pulguento."

"Também te amo, Moony."

"Hey, chega pra lá. Quer tirar a mão da minha cintura?"

"Isso se chama dançar."

"Mas não precisa ficar me _agarrando_ assim... Espera... você estava me exibindo para o Snape??"

"Shh fala mais baixo! Ou então pelo menos disfarça e faz voz de mulher."

"Fazer voz de mulher o cara-" o restante foi interrompido pelo beijo que Sirius plantou-lhe na boca sem qualquer sobreaviso, fazendo os olhos de Remus quase saltarem. "_O que você está fazendo_?"

"Estou tentando fazer você ficar quieto!"

"Não, de novo, você está me exibindo para aquelas garotas!"

"Ora, não é como se eu nunca tivesse te beijado." Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas, galanteador.

"É, mas aquilo não conta, foi um jogo! Uma coisa entre amigos. Diferente de você me beijar na frente de todo mundo enquanto eu estou vestido de mulher!"

"Fala baixo ou eu te beijo de novo."

"..." Remus lançou-lhe um olhar zangado e já ia virando o rosto quando Sirius o segurou no lugar e o beijou novamente.

"Já chega." Remus afastou-se com certa dificuldade, encarando o outro nos olhos e disse num tom duro que raramente usava: "Você vai me explicar direitinho o que está acontecendo. Eu sei que você trapaceou, mas..."

"Eu não trapace- Tá, tá bom, eu trapaceei" admitiu Sirius, diante do olhar duro do amigo.

Ele e James tinham pensado melhor no assunto naquela tarde e chegaram à conclusão de que Madame Pomfrey não levaria nem cinco minutos para curar um braço quebrado, porém azarações eram mais difíceis de diagnosticar. O problema era que o artilheiro da Hufflepuff tinha ficado tão atrapalhado que, para um bom observador como Remus, seria mesmo muito fácil somar dois e dois.

"Mas" continuou Remus "eu ainda não entendi o porquê dessa história de me vestir de mulher."

Sirius cogitou rapidamente suas alternativas. Se inventasse uma desculpa qualquer, Remus não acreditaria; caso se recusasse a dar qualquer resposta, teria como castigo pelo menos uma semana sem ajuda nos deveres de casa; e se contasse a verdade... Bem, de qualquer forma a festa já estava acabando mesmo, ele já tinha mostrado pra todo mundo que _não era gay_.

"Está bem" rendeu-se. "Vamos pra um lugar mais reservado que eu te conto tudo."

Aproveitando para passar um braço ao redor da cintura do outro e puxá-lo para bem perto, Sirius guiou-o para fora do salão lotado, caminhando em silêncio até dobrarem a esquina do corredor. Só então contou tudo para o amigo: sobre a conversa que ele e James ouviram; como James tinha caçoado dele e por isso eles tinham brigado; como pensara em tirar proveito na aposta; e como entraram escondidos no vestiário dos jogadores para azarar o artilheiro.

Remus escutara tudo em silêncio, soltando sons de reprovação pelo nariz e meneando a cabeça de vez em quando, mas Sirius notou como ele segurou o riso na parte das constatações de Evans e se sentiu muito grato por isso. Quando o silêncio parecia não ter mais fim e Sirius já se perguntava se tinha sido sincero demais, Remus limpou a garganta.

"Então essa noite, o baile, essa fantasia, foi tudo parte do show, não é mesmo?"

"É..." Sirius baixou os olhos quase humildemente.

"Você só estava tentando provar para o mundo que não é gay?"

Sirius arriscou uma olhada rápida para a expressão neutra do amigo e acenou afirmativamente.

"E você não é mesmo gay?"

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente em negação. Talvez um pouco rápido _demais_.

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Então por que você está agarrando a minha bunda se não tem ninguém olhando?"

"Opa!" Sirius abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes. Porém não fez menção de se mover.

Remus meneou a cabeça novamente, se desvencilhando dos braços – e mãos – do amigo.

"Boa noite, Padfoot" disse, já se encaminhando para as escadas, a mini-saia esvoaçando conforme ele andava.

"Não, Moony, espere!" Sirius chamou, desesperado. "Tá bom, eu admito, você é gostoso! Moony? Volte aqui! Nós ainda somos amigos, certo? Moony!"

Infelizmente, Sirius não pôde ver o sorriso satisfeito, quase convencido, que se formara no rosto de Remus enquanto ele se afastava.

**--oOo Fim oOo--**

**¹** Qualquer semelhança com a Dra. Cuddy (House M.D.) _não é_ mera coincidência!  
**²** Reler o comentário acima XD

**Desafio nº 81:** Desconfiam que Sirius não é tão Hétero quando diz ser. Sirius precisa provar sua heterossexualidade, custe o que custar. Mesmo que para isso, precise vestir alguém de mulher.  
**Desafio proposto por:** Paula Lírio

**N.A.:** Estou alterando o nome da fic, afinal trata-se de três ficlets reunidas por conveniência rs


	3. Deixa eu gostar de você

**Autor:** Amy Lupin  
**Beta:** Ivinne  
**Título:** Deixa eu gostar de você  
**Par:** Sirius/Remus  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Nº de palavras:** 3.224  
**Resumo:** Em nome da reputação dos Marotos, James tem que fazer o papel de cupido.  
**Avisos aos diabéticos:** açúcar, leia com moderação. E a culpa é toda da Fê xD  
**Nota:** Fanfiction escrita para o PSF Tounnament 2008.  
**Parte:** 3 de 3 (porém todos os capítulos podem ser lidos também como ficlets independentes)  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Desafios n° 128 e 75:** (detalhes só lá no final)

**--oOo--**

Sirius Black estava apaixonado.

Essa constatação só veio a James no primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade depois dos feriados de fim de ano. Até aquele momento, todas as ações de Sirius haviam sido justificadas. Afinal tudo começara com um jogo, depois era a reputação de um maroto que estava sendo ameaçada, mas... aquilo já estava indo longe demais.

O fator chave não era o fato de Sirius ter dado uma caixa de bombons de chocolate com licor para Remus. Isso não era raro acontecer, já que não era segredo para ninguém que o lobisomem adorava chocolate – no entanto não era mais segredo para nenhum dos marotos que Remus Lupin tinha _tara_ por chocolate.

Mas ainda assim, presentear Remus com chocolates não era suspeito. Comprar uma sacola cheia de doces para Peter e nada para James Potter, seu melhor amigo declarado e indiscutível, _isso sim era suspeito_. Nem mesmo a alegação de Sirius de que James estava 'com os bolsos cheios de galeões e poderia muito bem comprar seus próprios doces' foi suficiente para acabar com sua desconfiança. Alguma coisa estava muito mal contada naquela história e James tratou de investigar.

Como o ótimo investigador que era, James foi logo questionar a ponta mais fraca da corda: Peter Pettigrew. Não precisou insistir – ou melhor, _pressionar_ – muito para que ele confessasse que Sirius tinha trapaceado no jogo. Agora que sabia, era tão _óbvio_! Peter era um péssimo ator e James devia estar mesmo muito preocupado com a partida de quadribol para não ter percebido o que aqueles acessos de tosse significavam.

O jantar do início de fevereiro foi só a confirmação de que James precisava.

James tinha atrasado para o jantar por causa de uma detenção com McGonagall - coisa que acontecia com certa freqüência, naturalmente – e estava varado de fome quando localizou Sirius acenando para ele da mesa de jantar. Mal teve tempo de se sentar ao lado de Peter antes que Sirius questionasse:

"Cadê o Moony?"

"Eu é que sei?" James deu de ombros sentido o cheiro apetitoso de uma de suas comidas preferidas: pastelão de rins. Vasculhou a mesa a procura daquelas delícias, mas só havia purê de batatas, rosbife, ervilhas e... uma travessa cheia de migalhas do que um dia foram pastelões de rins. James apontou para a travessa, desapontado.

"Cadê?"

"Hey, não olhe para mim!" Sirius levantou as mãos engorduradas antes de apontar para Peter. "Foi ele quem pegou o último."

Peter, que estava com a boca cheia demais para articular palavra alguma, lançou um olhar para o último pedaço de pastel que segurava, depois olhou para James, deu uma risadinha sem graça, voltou a olhar para o pastel e finalmente o ofereceu desconsoladamente.

"Não. Obrigado" James recusou. Não estava tão desesperado assim a ponto de pegar o último pedaço do último pastelão. Serviu-se de rosbife com uma má vontade totalmente desnecessária.

No momento seguinte, Remus chegou e se sentou ao lado de Sirius, que também nem deu tempo para que ele se instalasse e já metralhou:

"Moonyondevocêestava? Porquedemoroutanto?"

Remus acomodou a mochila sossegadamente, afrouxou um pouco a gravata e tossiu antes de responder com calma:

"A professora Vector pediu que eu ficasse um pouco depois da aula pra comentar sobre o meu ensaio."

James observou atentamente – enquanto tentava fazer o purê desgrudar da colher - Sirius franzir uma sobrancelha, abrir a boca pra fazer algum comentário intrometido, para não perder o costume, desistir e tirar alguma coisa de debaixo da mesa. Alguma coisa coberta por toalhas de papel engorduradas e que cheirava a pastelão de rins.

"Olha, Moony, guardei pra você!"

O queixo de James caiu. Como assim? Quer dizer que Sirius guardava um montão de pastelões para o Remus e deixava o melhor amigo mendigar um pedacinho com Peter Pettigrew?

"Obrigado" Remus se serviu de um e deu uma mordida calculada na ponta. "Mas pode comer o resto, não estou com tanta fome assim."

Sirius encolheu os ombros.

"Eu já estou satisfeito também. Você quer, Prongs?"

James estava vermelho de raiva. Tinha vontade de enfiar os pastéis naquela cara de falsa inocência com que Sirius o encarava, oferecendo aquelas preciosidades com tanta banalidade. Mas se fizesse isso, provavelmente ficaria sem. Fuzilou o amigo com o olhar antes de tomar o embrulho de suas mãos.

Mas aquilo ia ter volta. Ahh se ia!

**--oOo--**

Nos dias que se seguiram, James assistiu calado enquanto Sirius Black fazia tudo sozinho: se humilhava sem que James tivesse que interferir em nada. Derrubou suco de abóbora na camiseta enquanto observava Remus comer salsichas fritas no café da manhã; tomou uma detenção da McGonagall por não prestar atenção na aula; tropeçou nos próprios pés no meio da sala comunal quando Remus se curvou para pegar um lembrol perdido no chão; queimou os dedos no caldeirão enquanto observava Remus manusear alguns instrumentos cilíndricos; etc.

Até Peter já tinha reparado que Sirius não estava em seus melhores dias. E para Peter perceber alguma coisa, precisava ser muito óbvio.

Sirius já estava virando motivo de piadas, mas nada convencia James a abrir os olhos do amigo, tão cego ele estava com sua sede de vingança. Pelo menos até a manhã do dia dos namorados, quando a situação começou a ficar crítica.

Enquanto todos estavam preocupados em convidar os seus pares para um passeio em Hogsmeade durante o café da manhã, trocar cartõezinhos e presentes, Sirius Black poderia ter passado despercebido, concentrado em rabiscar em um pergaminho, a língua passeando a cada momento em um canto da boca.

Bebericando seu suco de abóbora, James tentou fingir que não estava curioso, mas não resistiu e imitou Peter, esticando o pescoço para tentar ver por cima do braço do amigo. Sirius nunca fora um exímio desenhista. Os únicos rabiscos que ele sabia fazer eram 'pessoas palito', por isso foi com certa dificuldade que James identificou quatro animais: um lobo, um cão, um veado e um rato. Todos com sorrisos que ultrapassavam seus rostos de um redondo imperfeito. Principalmente os dois caninos, que estavam lado a lado, quase remontados de tão próximos.

James rolou os olhos nas órbitas e voltou a atenção para o próprio suco. Remus estava atrasado novamente e Sirius não parava de olhar para a entrada do Salão Principal enquanto finalizava sua obra-prima.

"Pronto!" ele exclamou finalmente, sacando a varinha. "Agora só falta animar! Oh, aí vem o Moony. HEY MOONY! OLHA O QUE EU FIZ PRA VOCÊ!"

James engasgou com o suco de abóbora. Metade da escola olhou para Sirius, que se levantara e sacudia o pergaminho, portanto todos assistiram o que aconteceu em seguida: o papel se desprendeu da mão de Sirius, pareceu alçar vôo por um breve segundo antes que uma lufada de ar fizesse com que ele deslizasse até o chão, derrapando no piso liso... até parar debaixo de uma das botas enlameadas de ninguém menos que Severus Snape, que tivera o topete de passar no exato momento e local do incidente.

A expressão de Sirius imediatamente passou de espanto para ódio.

"SNIVELLUS, EU MATO VOCÊ!"

Antes que alguém pudesse se colocar entre eles, Sirius já tinha pulado na jugular de um pasmo Severus Snape e os dois trocaram socos, chutes e puxões de cabelos no chão do Salão Principal. Com a mesa inteira de professores assistindo.

James teve ganas de enterrar a cara na torta de limão. Ou melhor: a cara de alguém.

**--oOo--**

"Ele fez de propósito eu tenho certeza, aquele morcego seboso!" bufava Sirius, andando de um lado para outro da sala comunal escura. "Eu conheço aquele olhar maquiavélico que ele me deu depois de deliberadamente acabar com o meu presente para o Moony!"

James suspirou, cansado. Já era para estar no décimo sono àquela hora, mas Sirius estava inquieto demais e acabaria acordando o dormitório masculino inteiro se não desabafasse. Estava com sono demais para discutir com Sirius novamente o fato de que era muito improvável Snape ter premeditado o acontecido.

"Não interessa, Padfoot. Isso não muda o fato de que você foi muito estúpido por ter avançado daquele jeito no Snape na frente de todos os professores. Você bem que mereceu sua detenção. Esqueceu que um maroto espera o momento certo pra dar o troco? Aliás, parece que você esqueceu o que é ser maroto ultimamente. Está envergonhando o nosso título com todas essas babaquices que vem fazendo!"

"Eu não faço babaquices!" exclamou Sirius, indignado.

"Ah, claro que não. Sou eu quem fica comendo o Moony com os olhos e esqueço até de engolir a própria saliva."

Sirius teve a sensatez de ficar calado – e, de fato, corar - dessa vez, apesar de conservar a carranca. Sabia que James estava se referindo à aula de história, onde várias pessoas tinham rido dele quando ele _literalmente_ babou ao observar Remus chupando uma pena açucarada.

"Além do mais, foi muito fácil tirar aquela mancha de lama do desenho, uma vez que ele já estava encantado pra ter movimento. O Moony gostou, você e Snape ganharam detenção e todo mundo ficou feliz. Pronto. Agora esquece isso."

"É fácil pra você falar. Não é você quem tem que limpar os livros da biblioteca todas as noites até tarde com a companhia agradabilíssima de Filch e Snape. E ainda chegar e fazer essas porcarias de trabalhos. Já faz uma semana que eu não durmo direito!"

"E por que não aproveita agora?" James bocejou. "Eu também estou cansado, não foi uma semana fácil pra nenhum de nós, não se sinta a pior das pessoas da face da Terra. Podemos subir agora?"

"Eu não posso, James! Não dá! Eu não consigo dormir do lado... _dele_" Sirius terminou a frase num sussurro, agarrando os cabelos em desespero.

"E o que você pretende fazer a respeito?"

"Como assim, o que eu pretendo fazer? Não há o que fazer, Prongs!"

James rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

"Por que você não experimenta dizer ao Moony que você está a fim dele?"

Sirius estacou no lugar – finalmente, pois já estava quase fazendo buraco no chão de tanto andar pra lá e pra cá – e fixou o melhor amigo, incrédulo.

"Ficou maluco? E se eu levar um fora?"

"Bem, existe cinqüenta por cento de chance de você realmente levar um fora..." nesse ponto James fez uma pausa enquanto o amigo gemia e se jogava no sofá a seu lado. "Mas você vai arriscar os outros cinqüenta por cento só por medo de levar um não?"

Sirius cutucou uma linha solta na almofada do sofá por um momento, em silêncio. James fitou a lareira apagada. Se eles não subissem logo, dali a pouco os elfos os tocariam de lá para fazer a limpeza na sala comunal.

Sirius gemeu alguma coisa.

"O que você disse, Padfoot?"

"Você tem razão" Sirius gemeu mais alto. "Eu não vou saber enquanto não arriscar. Amanhã mesmo vou falar com ele."

James ergueu as mãos para os céus em agradecimento antes de se levantar.

"Ótimo, boa noite" disse e subiu sem esperar uma resposta. Adormeceu antes de ver o amigo voltar para o dormitório.

**--oOo--**

Nos dias que se seguiram, James pôde observar que Sirius estava se esforçando – se esforçando de verdade – para fazer o que tinha prometido. O fato era que Remus não estava ajudando nem um pouco.

"Hey, Moony, preciso falar com você depois da aula" Sirius sussurrou por sobre o ombro. A Profª McGonagall achara melhor prevenir do que remediar, portanto fizera questão que ele se sentasse na primeira carteira em todas as aulas.

"Ok" Remus concordou simplesmente.

James observou ele continuar a prestar atenção à aula como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando o sinal tocou, entretanto, Moony foi um dos primeiros a sair, dizendo que tinha que devolver um livro urgentemente na biblioteca e que eles poderiam conversar depois. Mas James sabia que haveria outra desculpa _depois_.

Ou o lobisomem era estúpido demais para não perceber o desespero de Sirius ou era esperto demais e estava adiando o momento de ter que dar uma resposta à pergunta inevitável. James apostava na segunda alternativa. Mas não queria interferir até que fosse realmente necessário.

O que não tardou a acontecer.

Uma semana depois, Sirius estava tão elétrico que a Profª. McGonagall o levou pessoalmente à enfermaria e fez questão de se certificar de que ele tomaria todo o chá calmante que Madame Pomfrey preparou. A detenção tinha acabado na noite anterior, mas se continuasse naquele ritmo, Sirius não sobreviveria até poder ter uma noite inteira de sono revigorante.

James achou que já estava mais do que na hora de intervir.

**--oOo--**

"MOONY! ESPERE!"

Remus fechou os olhos com força, mas não diminuiu o passo. Quem sabe se conseguisse alcançar o banheiro dos monitores antes de ser alcançado poderia fingir que não tinha ouvido o berro de Sirius.

"MOONY!"

Faltava tão pouco agora. Só mais uns dez passos e... Uma mão bateu em seu ombro.

"Moony...! Eu... preciso..." Sirius se colocou na sua frente e se dobrou, segurando os joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Agora não dá, Padfoot, tenho que tomar um banho rápido e ir pra biblioteca fazer o resu-"

"NÃO! Não, por favor, Moony... eu prometo que vou ser rápido... e depois você pode ir fazer esses malditos resumos. Mas eu realmente preciso falar com você ainda hoje."

"Está bem" concordou, com o coração doendo ao ver Sirius relaxar um pouco com um sorriso aliviado, mas acabou de fincar a estaca: "Mas só depois que eu tomar banho."

Sirius tornou a murchar, mas acabou concordando.

"Está bem. Vou ficar esperando aqui fora, não demore. Não saio daqui hoje sem falar com você."

Remus concordou com um aceno de cabeça, passou pelo amigo e fechou a porta com estrondo atrás de si, encostando-se a ela em seguida. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil fugir de Sirius. Mas ele ainda não se rendera. Já tinha muita coisa na cabeça para sair caçado sarna pra se coçar.

Estava preocupado com os N.O.M.s, precisava tirar uma nota excelente se quisesse ter alguma chance no mercado de trabalho. Sirius e James não entendiam isso porque nunca teriam problemas em arrumar um emprego, mas Remus teria que fazer o seu melhor e ainda assim estar preparado para quebrar a cara muitas vezes. Ninguém costumava empregar lobisomens. Muito menos lobisomens que não se destacavam em suas notas. Sirius teria que esperar.

Tomou um banho rápido, porém revigorante. Ainda teria que agüentar algumas horas de estudo antes de se render a um merecido descanso. Sorte que conhecia passagens secretas, assim poderia burlar a vigília de Sirius facilmente. Passou por um túnel atrás de um dos quadros e saiu na outra ponta do corredor. Espiou cautelosamente antes de virar a esquina.

Sirius estava sentado com as costas apoiadas na porta do banheiro dos monitores cantarolando desafinado e passando uma bolinha de papel de uma mão para a outra. Com mais uma pontada no coração, Remus dirigiu-se à biblioteca.

**--oOo--**

Algumas horas depois, Remus atravessou o quadro da Mulher Gorda cheio de livros debaixo dos braços. Quase derrubou tudo no chão quando James – surgindo aparentemente do nada – o sacudiu pelos ombros.

"Cadê ele?"

"Como? Quem?" perguntou Remus, desorientado.

James estava realmente preocupado.

"Padfoot, quem mais poderia ser? Não o vejo desde o jantar! Achei que ele estivesse com você!"

"Não, não está. Por que não olhou no Mapa do Maroto?" Remus passou por ele, despejando os livros em cima de uma das mesas.

"O mapa está com ele. Ele o pegou, dizendo que ia te procurar"

"Mas... eu... oh, não..." Remus arregalou os olhos. "Não, mas não é possível..."

**--oOo--**

"Caramba, o que você fez com ele, Moony? Estuporou? Nocauteou?"

Remus não respondeu. Sirius estava esparramado, metade do corpo no chão, metade escorada na porta num ângulo provavelmente doloroso. Ressonando. A bolinha de papel tinha rolado para longe no chão.

James chegou mais perto, deu um cutucão no garoto, que resmungou e acabou de se estatelar no chão, mas não acordou. Devia estar dormindo profundamente e provavelmente o chá da Madame Pomfrey tinha algo a ver com isso. O maroto se empertigou em toda a sua – pouca - estatura, encaixou melhor os óculos no rosto, cruzou os braços e limpou a garganta, encarando Remus nos olhos.

"Tem alguma coisa que você queira dizer em sua defesa?"

Remus ensaiou dizer algo, porém acabou desistindo. Encolheu os ombros.

James prosseguiu:

"Você o seduziu, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Agora seja pelo menos responsável pelos próprios atos irresponsáveis, cuide dele!"

"Eu não o seduzi!" defendeu-se Remus, encarando o outro com estranheza. "Do que você está falando?"

"Ah claro. Então foi impressão minha você ter se aproveitado daquela saia minúscula de colegial pra ficar exibindo o traseiro pra ele no baile?"

Remus corou. Em seguida se sentou no chão ao lado de Sirius.

"Eu não sei o que fazer..." confessou, melancólico. "Gosto muito dele, James, tenho medo de estragar isso que nós temos, essa amizade incondicional. Além disso, já tenho tantas coisas pra dividir o meu tempo, minhas obrigações como monitor, estudos, montes de tarefas...! Nós dois sabemos que ele vai querer toda a atenção do mundo. Eu não posso agora."

James abaixou-se também de frente para ele.

"E algum dia você vai ter tempo pra ele? Ou pra você mesmo?"

Remus suspirou.

"Talvez eu não devesse mesmo-"

"Ora, não me venha com auto piedade agora, Moony" James deu um soco de leve no ombro do lobisomem. "Você é a pessoa mais sensata que eu conheço, sabe que isso é perda de tempo. Você merece ser feliz tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa! Dê uma chance a você mesmo."

Remus ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de concordar:

"Está certo. Acho que não custa nada tentar."

"Excelente!" James comemorou, se levantando. "E me faça um favor? Dê um jeito nesse traste por mim. Ele está me embaraçando em público! Como posso continuar a ser o melhor amigo de uma pessoa que baba na sala de aula?"

James se sentiu mais leve quando viu Remus sorrir timidamente.

"Prometo que vou fazer o meu melhor."

"É tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Agora me ajude a levar esse saco de batatas para o dormitório, venha" James estendeu a mão ajudando o outro a se levantar e ambos carregaram – não sem certa dificuldade – um Sirius Black metade adormecido metade resmungão para o dormitório.

Finalmente James poderia maquinar sua vingança com Sirius com a consciência tranqüila.

**--oOo--**

Assim que o colocaram na cama, James deu uma piscadela para Remus e fechou as cortinas da cama ao redor de ambos. Remus dobrou cuidadosamente a capa de Sirius e tirou-lhe as botas. Quando desfazia o nó da gravata, Sirius segurou sua mão, sonolento.

"Moony" ele sussurrou.

"Shh, volte a dormir, Padfoot. Amanhã nós podemos conversar direitinho, eu prometo que não fujo dessa vez" Remus garantiu, retirando a gravata e guardando junto com a capa.

"Não, eu preciso dizer logo" Sirius insistiu, a voz rouca e grogue de sono. "É muito importante. Mas... eu tô com tanto sono..."

Remus sorriu enquanto o outro bocejava longamente. Cobriu-o com o edredom, tomando cuidado para não deixar os pés de fora.

"Não precisa dizer nada, eu já sei."

"Moony?"

"Sim, Padfoot?"

"Eu estou sonhando?"

Remus afagou carinhosamente os cabelos do outro, inclinando-se para depositar um beijo em seus lábios. Quando voltou a encará-lo, Sirius conservava os olhos fechados, um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto sonolento.

"Parece um sonho pra você?"

Sirius assentiu, sonolento.

"Você vai ter que fazer isso de novo amanhã pra me convencer do contrário, Moony."

**--oOo Fim oOo--**

**Desafio n° 128:** Remus e Sirius - doce bem doce... quase diabético. James pode ser uma anta, e pode ser um pouco angst, mas q seja romântico!!! ^.^  
**Desafio proposto por:** Lunnafê

**Desafio nº 75:** A fic deve conter uma das frases :  
"Você o(a) seduziu, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Agora seja pelo menos responsável pelos próprios atos irresponsáveis, cuide dele(a)!"  
"Eu não sou Drama Queen! Sou apenas... emotivo. E tire suas mãos daí, AGORA, ou eu não me responsabilizo!"  
"Este é o número da conta em Gringots, para as despesas dele. Está bem recheada, como pode observar.  
Porque ele come como um leão, cresce como um hipogrifo e transa como um ..."  
**Desafio proposto por:** Lilibeth

**N.A.:** Agora este é o fim. De verdade... mas... se alguém estiver curioso pra saber qual foi a vingança do James, leiam "Qual é o cúmulo do narcisismo", que será postada em breve e separadamente. xD


End file.
